


Момент 02 (Романтический)

by LuckyDuckling



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDuckling/pseuds/LuckyDuckling
Summary: Оригинал, так сказать, поэтому более развернутый :)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Момент 02 (Романтический)

Азирафель проснулся от стука в дверь, тревожного такого. Вылез из-под одеяла (бррр, холодно, на ночь отопление отключает), ноги в меховые тапочки. Халат на ощупь, спросонья не очень понимаешь что делать.  
Комнаты по очереди озаряются светом, хозяин-спешит вниз, огонек следует за ним. Уже у входа щелкает выключатель, а волшебный огонек гаснет.  
-Кто ...там? - немного испуганно интересуется ангел у двери.  
-Пусти!  
-О, святые угодники!  
Азирафель распахивает двери в зиму. Предрождественский Лондон пахнет пряниками и глинтвейном, и немного любовью. Последние два дня даже снег идёт не переставая, все совсем сказочное. И в этой сказке сейчас корчится черно-красная фигура. Снежинки не тают, когда садятся на нее.  
Азирафель стягивает с себя халат, укутывает гостя в ткань и объятия:  
-Заходи скорее, ну...  
Закрывает дверь, отрезая от общей массы несколько десятков снежинок.  
Гость мелко дрожит.  
-Ты что, пешком шел? А чего?  
Щелчок пальцев: вспыхивают камины во всех комнатах, приветливо потрескивают, но гостя ещё колотит.  
-Тони, что?- Азирафель поднимает голову демона в ладони, отрывает его подбородок от груди,-Что случилось?  
-Там...страшно...  
-Ну как может быть страшно в такую пору года,- ласково смеётся Азирафель, увлекает гостя за собой, укутывает уже в плед, суетится с чаем.  
-И холодно...  
-Это да! Совсем диккеновские дни! А, я понял, ты же змий, конечно тебе холодно!- подмигивает Азирафель, добавляет в чай виски, передает горячую чашку в побелевшие ладони гостя, сжимает их, чтобы согреть. Некоторое время царит молчание: Азирафель смотрит как демон пьет, демон стыдливо не смотрит ему в глаза. Но первый же нарушает молчание:  
-У меня там... Бетон и стекло. И ничего больше. И никого больше, понимаешь?  
Азирафель отстраняется, жуёт губами некоторое время: принимает решение. Когда оно принято, его взгляд становится острым, а улыбка сползает с лица:  
-Мы с тобой договорились помогать друг другу, да?  
Демон молчит и все ещё крупно дрожит. Разливает чай на колени и не чувствует жара.  
\- Идём.  
-Куда?  
-Только обещай слушаться меня, хорошо? Идём!  
Кроули неловко переставляет длинные свои ноги, замёрзли, да и вообще, они как то неловко ощущаются.  
Азирафель пропускает его в свою спальню, подкручивает батареи.  
Демон растерянно смотрит на ещё пышущую сном и телом кровать- скомканная подушка, оба одеяла аккуратно подвернуты.  
-Дай-ка...- ангел бережно снимает с него его вечный пиджак, выпутывает из шарфа.  
Кроули в ответ протягивает пальцы к нему- гладит воротник пижамы, губы как-то совсем предательски подрагивают.  
-Джинсы... Пожалуйста сам...  
-Это обязательно?  
Воздух прогрелся и дрожь постепенно отступает.  
-В одежде в кровать - не позволю!  
Демон стоит в носках и трусах. Уже не дрожит. Ангел берет его за руку и садится на кровать:  
-Иди сюда, под стеночку, тут теплее. Нельзя змею мёрзнуть, да Тони?  
Щелчок пальцев, гаснет свет. Кроули прижимается к полному мягкому телу Азирафеля, не обнимает- обнимают его, перебирают волосы. В темноте видно как влажно блестят глаза ангела- он решается. Потом целует в губы:  
-Ну что, теперь теплее, правда?  
Демон закрывает лицо руками, ох ангел, какой же ты иногда...ангел!  
-Я люблю и тебя...Нет. Я. Тебя. Люблю. Ты знаешь?  
***  
Кроули спит свернувшись калачиком, как кот. Это не клубок, это кошачья поза.  
Азирафель сидит рядом уже одетый и смотрит. За ночь стало жарко, Кроули откинул одеяло, во сне даже оттолкнул ангела- согрелся.  
-Энтони Кроули, ты выгнал меня из моей же кровати! -тихо произносит ангел.  
Гладить его по позвоночнику - отдельное удовольствие: пересчитать каждый выпуклый позвонок...а тут ребра.  
Страшновато осознавать, что это уже не друг, а что-то гораздо большее. И страшно и радостно.  
Зарывает пальцы в его густые волосы, касается уха.  
Кроули не спит. Ангельские прикосновения удивительно приятны: его спины, его волос касались многие, но только пальцы ангела вызывают мурашки по коже и тепло где-то внутри, кажется он начинает понимать выражение "бабочки в животе". Вот это-они.  
Поцелуйпоцелуйпоцелуй, ну пожалуйста, поцелуй. В плечо. Или в ямочку на шее под волосами.  
-Кроули, ты не спишь! -Азирафель притворно возмущается, Кроули переворачивается на спину и расплывается в сытой улыбке. Перехватывает руку ангела, целует кончики пальцев:  
-Спасибо за ночь, мой небесный покровитель.  
-Что ты несёшь!  
Ангел начинает беспокоиться, не было ли это все планом, чтобы сделать его падшим и план удался, заметно нервничает. Кроули наблюдает и умиляется.  
-Ты не побоялся пригреть одинокую змею на груди, да?  
Азирафель начинает тревожится ещё больше, пока змей придвигается к нему чуть посвистывает, кладет голову на колени, призывно и нахально смотрит в глаза:  
-Помнишь что ты сделал ночью? Сможешь повторить теперь?- змеиное шипение, зрачки огромные и круглые.  
-Ты...предал меня?  
Зрачки схлопываются в линии мгновенно:  
-Ты аж настолько мне не доверяешь? За столько лет? За столько столетий!??  
Ангел молчит. Кроули пытается встать, но в щеки впиваются сильные пальцы, удерживают голову:  
-Я разве позволял вставать?


End file.
